Zero Suit Samus
Zero Suit Samus returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4 in Super Smash Bros. Universe as a representative of Metroid. Trophy Description Zero Suit Samus United States and Canada Samus is far from helpless when her Power Suit is deactivated. Sure, she loses a lot of the moves and weapons she had access to before, but her Jet Boots pick up the slack! She also has the Paralyzer, a versatile weapon that can shock her rivals or change into a Plasma Whip to grab edges and enemies. : Metroid: Zero Mission (02/2004) : Metroid: Other M (08/2010) PAL Territories Without her Power Suit, Samus Aran may not have her usual strength, special moves or over-powered arm cannon, but her Jet Boots definitely kick things up a notch in their own way. The Paralyzer, her gun, does just what you'd expect it to, but it can also turn into a whip for attacking and grabbing onto edges while falling. : Metroid: Zero Mission (02/2004) : Metroid: Other M (08/2010) Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) United States and Canada Zero Suit Samus's up special Boost Kick involves a series of fast kicks that end with a swift, sideways-launching one. A perfectly executed attack will hit eight times! Her down special Flip Jump can bury a grounded fighter in the dirt. She can kick midflip by pressing the special button. : Metroid: Zero Mission (02/2004) : Metroid: Other M (08/2010) PAL Territories Zero Suit Samus's Boost Kick up special finishes with a swift sideways kick. If you start the move close to an opponent, you can hit them up to eight times and launch them sideways! Her main down special, Flip Jump, buries opponents if you land on them at the end of it. Alternatively, press the button again mid-flip for a drop kick. : Metroid: Zero Mission (02/2004) : Metroid: Other M (08/2010) Statistics Alternate Colors Attacks Smash Attacks Basic Attacks Air Attacks Special Attacks Final Smash Strategy Recovery Taunts *'Up Taunt': Zero Suit Samus tosses her Paralyzer into the air, spins, and catches it while saying, "Is that all?" *'Side Taunt': Zero Suit Samus activates her plasma whip and flicks it while saying, "Try me." *'Down Taunt': Zero Suit Samus spins and twirls her plasma whip while saying, "You're mine." Battle Entrance *Zero Suit Samus leaps out of her Gunship and activates her Jet Boots as she descends to the stage. Idle Animations *'Animation 1': Zero Suit Samus checks her Paralyzer. *'Animation 2': Zero Suit Samus examines her surroundings and holds the Paralyzer up to her face. Cheer *"Ze-ro Suit!" Victory Victory Fanfare When Zero Suit Samus wins a match in Super Smash Bros. Universe, the fanfare that plays is a flourished remix of the sound clip that is heard when she obtains new power-ups and additions to her Power Suit in Metroid: Other M. Victory Poses *'Pose 1': Zero Suit Samus performs a Flip Jump and then another, jet-powered jump. She raises her Paralyzer upon landing. *'Pose 2': Zero Suit Samus swings her plasma whip while saying, "Be still." *'Pose 3': Zero Suit Samus flexes her leg and raises it off the ground so her body forms the shape of a Screw Attack. In Competitive Play In Event Matches Single Player Events Co-Op Events In Story Mode Collectibles Trophies Stickers Trivia Category:Trophies (SSB5) Category:Characters (SSB5) Category:Metroid universe Category:Zero Suit Samus (SSB5)